Childe of Mine
by AriellaRose
Summary: Harry practically becomes a new person when Hermione changes Draco over him, and his change gets Hermione back, by forse of course. But what happens when Draco has also 'changed'? Please Review..Longer summary inside..


Childe of Mine  
  
AN: I OWN NO ONE...Well I guess I own everyone who isn't in Rowling's books...But other then that, I OWN NO ONE, listen up here cause I won't say it again...Can you tell I'm a buffy fan too??..Spoilers up too the 4th book, because the 5th book just don't fit with this fic..  
  
Summary: Harry is heart broken when Hermione chooses Draco over him. But when Harry is practically changed into a new person he gets Hermione back. But of course the person who was responsible for Harry's 'change' also makes Draco that way. How will Hermione choose yet again?  
  
Rated PG-13 for now....  
  
Chapter One: Life Hurts   
  
*************  
  
Harry had a big grin on his face. He had asked Hermione to come with him to Hogsmeade and she had said yes. He was so happy about it. Ever since sixth year he'd had a crush on her. But his Gryffindor bravery didn't seem to be at a high point at the time so he didn't ask her that year.   
  
He was also arguing with her 25% of that year because of her 'friendship' with Malfoy. Why Mione had even start hanging out with Malfoy was still beyond him. They actually started decent to each other in 5th year and then by 6th year Hermione claimed they were friends and Draco would never hurt her. This year they'd been closer then ever and it made Harry want to kill Malfoy more then ever. His Hermione trusted that bastard and Harry knew the blonde was going to hurt her, it's what Malfoy did for the first four years of Hogwarts. Four-year-old habits don't die over one summer.   
  
Harry turned the corner to the two people that were on his mind talking to each other. No one else was around and Harry stopped and semi hide himself. Something didn't feel right.   
  
Even at a distance Harry was still amazed with Hermione's beauty. Her dark curly brown hair framed her perfect face. Her cinnamon eyes were shinning bright. A smile on her face and her big rose colored lips in a big grin. She looked the most beautiful when she was happy.   
  
Harry took a step forward ready to say something to the two, mostly everything to Hermione. That's when it happened. They kissed. Draco Malfoy, now almost six feet practically the exact same height as Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione. Hermione in turn wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and kissed back. Harry stood there in shock. He knew the two were getting close but he didn't know this was even possible.   
  
Harry would have cried but he couldn't he just couldn't in front of either of them.   
  
Hermione pulled back and smiled up at Draco then she looked at him. She stepped away from Draco who now noticed him as well. Hermione's face was pure horror, shock, and surprise. Draco on the hand looked quite pleased with himself and he had the no good smirk on his face. Realization came into Hermione's eyes. Harry guessed she remembered there 'date' that was spose to be today.   
  
Harry shook his head and turned ready to leave for Hogsmeade without Hermione. He heard some on come after him.   
  
"Harry!"   
  
It was Hermione, she was always trying to make things better and normally when it came to everything she could make Harry feel great. But not this, this time her words did nothing for him.  
  
"Harry please stop!" She was close to catching up to him now, he speed up.   
  
He didn't stop.  
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot about the date."  
  
Harry stopped and spun around came face to face with her. She was breathing hard. "Well?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I forgot. I really am and, and-"  
  
"And what?" His pacentice even with her was deadly low.  
  
"He kissed me, and I, I-"  
  
"Couldn't help but kiss back."  
  
Hermione sent him a pleading look.   
  
"If you can't help but kiss back what does that make you? A slut?"  
  
Hermione looked deeply hurt and a pang of guilt went throw him. The he saw Hermione smile at Malfoy then kiss him and all the angry returned.   
  
"I'm not a slut Harry." Her tone was even and calm but she looked like she might cry.   
  
"Then why do you say you'll date me then kiss Malfoy?"  
  
"His name's Draco."  
  
Harry frowned. "Was that your first kiss?"  
  
Hermione looked a little token back. "No my first kiss was with Viktor at the Yule Ball in 4th year."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. She could be dense sometimes for such a brilliant person, then again his question wasn't that clear. "No, was that your first kiss with Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione bite her lip then quickly looked away. "No!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You were always a bad liar. If you're with him then why did you even agree to go with me today?"  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes for the first time today. "I didn't want to hurt you and Draco and I (there is no way Hermione's gonna use bad grammar...at least in this fic, I hope) decided we weren't going to tell anyone. Then you asked me out and it would be a little strange if I said no for no reason. It's just Harry I don't feel that much for you. I mean I've thought about it but then I kissed Draco and it seemed more right. I just couldn't hurt you by saying no to your question."  
  
"To bad it didn't work. I'm hurt." Harry turned and stormed off towards the train that would take him far away from Hermione and Malfoy hopefully.   
  
Hermione got a tear in her eye. She'd never wanted to hurt Harry. She didn't know why she felt like she had cheated. Harry and her hadn't even gone out ever. Her and Draco had kissed maybe five times before today. She liked kissing him; she liked hanging out with him. She just liked him. She wasn't sure she'd ever love him like she did Harry. Harry used to be like a brother and then in the middle of 6th year Hermione started thinking 'thoughts' about him. She wouldn't say it was a crush but it was something, but Draco made her forget all about Harry and the rest of the world.   
  
"He'll get over it, Mione." Draco put his arms around her from behind her.   
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"You never even went on a date. Unless he'd secretly in love with you or something then he'll un forchently be the same golden boy tomorrow morning. Just give him a day to cool off."   
  
Hermione smiled. He really did make everything right for her. She turned around and kissed him not caring who was watching.   
  
*************  
  
Harry walked though Hogsmeade not even caring where he was going. He just knew he wanted to get as far away from Hermione and Malfoy as possible. Plus Ginny was treating him like a baby and it was really annoying, Ron was making out with Padama as usual. Draco was glaring at him and Hermione looking like she might cry. It was just all to annoying. He'd done a good job of avoiding all of them on the train here but once they found him they stuck. He had to pretend to have to use the loo before darting out of their sight.   
  
He didn't even say anything to Malfoy or Hermione, just Ron/Padama sucking face and oh annoying Ginny. She never really got on her nerves but today she did. Harry shook his head and leaned against a near by wall.   
  
"What are you doing in the dark? You look like one from the light." A female voice said behind him.   
  
Harry turned to the voice. It was a sweet sounding voice, but it gave him the creeps in a small way. He looked at the girl where the voice had come from. She was in dark red robes. She was possibly a few inches shorter then Harry. She had long blonde hair with rose red highlights in it. She was quite pale and had big blue eyes. He noticed she had light pink lips that went with her fair complexion. She couldn't have been older then nineteen but her eyes had knowledge far beyond the age of nineteen in them. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and was now face to face with him. "What do you want me to be?"  
  
Harry swallowed. He wanted to run but somehow his feet wouldn't let him. "What's that meant to mean?"  
  
She smiled in an evil way this time. He noticed something about his face catch her eye. Her fair hand traced up his face until it landed on his scar. He cringed in pain at her cold hands and the sudden pain his head felt. "She's hurt you."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry was confused.  
  
"She hurt you because she chose him over you. You hate him," she smiled cruelly as her cold hand traveled down to his neck at his pulse point. "You want to hurt him but you're afraid that hurting him will hurt her. You shouldn't worry about her now."  
  
"Why?" Harry was getting more confused by the second. This lady was making no sense and he had a gut feeling something really bad was about to happen. Worse then Voldemort winning.   
  
"Because soon you won't care what she feels. Well, you might but I have a feeling you'll like hurting her." She giggled.   
  
"What did you do?" Now the Boy Who Lived was pissed and confused.  
  
"Nothing yet Harry."  
  
"How do-"  
  
"Guess what, little boy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess what I am?"  
  
"A death eater."  
  
The lady threw her head back and laughed. "Of course not." Once he saw her face again he really wanted to run but he couldn't move his legs. She had fangs, actual fangs; nothing else changed about her but the fact that he could now see her long, sharp, point fangs. She was a vampire, and she was going to kill him. "Oh no!" Her hand was tracing something on his neck. "I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"You aren't?" Harry couldn't hide the fear in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm going to change you."  
  
"Chan-" Harry screamed loud when she bite his neck. He could feel her draining the life from him. After what seemed like eternity she pulled back and he fell on his back.   
  
She loomed over him. "To truly kill or to give yet another life?" She looked deep in thought then smiled evilly. "You'll live just for fun." She brought her wrist to her now blood red lips and slit it with a fang. She bent down and held her wrist above Harry's mouth. "Well?"  
  
Harry couldn't help it; it seemed like the right thing to do, or at least the only way to see tomorrow. He grabbed her wrist and drank from her as she had from him. Then all went black.   
  
***********  
  
Well, what did you people think??...More of the whole 'luv triangle' soon...Sorry about any typos and spelling nastys And what will Harry do when he wakes up??...Sorry if it was to short...Please Review!! 


End file.
